Ipod Shuffle!
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku. ShikaIno. NejiTen. NaruHina/ A game of drabbles.
1. SasuSaku

**I decided to try that out! 4 times! And why? Cuz I'm doing this for each of my favourite pairings!**

**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto you dummies! That's why I put these things on FANFICTION. Jeez...**

* * *

**FIRST: SASUSAKU**

* * *

**1. 100 years to live – five for fighting**

Sasuke lied in his bed, his hands supporting the back of his head as he stared up blankly at his cement ceiling, a rare thoughtful look in his eyes. His mind had been wandering around thousands of memories and they all revolved around team seven but particularly around his former pink haired team mate.

Sakura Haruno.

He thought about how his life has changed ever since he had thanked her and knocked her out before placing her on a bench many years ago. Was his life really all worth to throw away, only to kill his brother?

How stupid to wonder... of course it was...

He would kill his brother and survive. He would come back to Konoha and try everything to make it up to the pinkette.

It would take time he knew...

But after all...

He's got a 100 years to live...

* * *

**2. Ayo Technology – 50 cent ft Timbaland & Justin Timberlake**

Wow.

Who knew she could dance so well? And so... dirty...?

The innocent and young flower of the team. Dirty dancing and god damn well?

He was snapped out of his thoughts as she swiftly grabbed his arms and pulled him on the dance floor letting out a hearty laugh before starting to dance once again, her eyes closed while her hips and her whole body swung to the beat.

Hips swinging. Body swerving. Hair flying. Muscles flexing and relaxing.

Ah... It was damn sexy and attractive.

Her eyes fluttered open slightly and that sexy look in her eyes almost drove him over the edge.

Eyes filled with so much lust...

'_Oh damn... she wants it...'_ He thought, his eyes filling with the same sparkle of lust before he joined her side, placing his hands on her hips as she continued dancing, his head buried in the crook of her neck while her arms wrapped themselves around his neck.

* * *

**3. Someone's watching over me – Hilary Duff**

It was hard...

Ever since that time...

Ever since her only love died...

...Died protecting her...

She couldn't find her real self anymore, she couldn't hold on to anything anymore... she was devastated...

Her emerald eyes rose up to the night sky, remembering the soothing words he used to whisper in her ear, the way his touch would comfort her quickly, the way his soft onyx eyes would almost speak out : _"Don't be afraid, I'll always be there protecting you. I'll always be watching over you."_

But he left her. Like hell he'd always be there for her. He left her. She was alone. Devastated. Barely alive. She no longer was the usual Sakura Haruno. She was a wilted flower. But as the wind blew against her skin softly it seemed she could always hear the wind whisper:

"_I'm still here Sakura... I'm still here protecting you... Be strong... Be strong for me Sakura... And don't be scared... Cause' I'm always watching over you..."_

And right then, Sakura had begun to live again... She became a lively flower once again, contaminating the world with her joy and happiness... knowing someone is watching over her...

"I'll join you one day, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

**4. Shawty get loose – Lil Mama ft Chris Brown & T-Pain**

Sasuke watched as Sakura flung her hair around in a swift manner before turning on her heels and moving her feet and arm like a pro.

_'What the hell?'_

He watched her dancing to no music, twisting and twirling, her eyes closed as her heels hit the grass and sometimes the rocks. She flipped her hair in the air once again, throwing her arms in the air and swinging like a pro again.

That's when he noticed the tiny white earphones in her ears and the tiny blue electronic situated in her front pocket. She then sensed his chakra and snapped out of her dancing state abruptly, freezing on spot. She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "...Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She asked disbelievingly.

Sasuke smirked and walked over to her, picking up one of her earphones from her ear and placing it in his own, his eyes never leaving hers. He dropped it after a few seconds. "Shawty get loose." He whispered, the smirk never leaving his face as he turned and walked away, leaving a completely baffled Sakura.

* * *

**5. 4 minutes – Madonna ft Justin Timberlake & Timbaland**

Everybody in the rookie nine was there. Everybody.

They were all in Sakura's house, partying and dancing like crazy, drinks (non-alcoholic) in their hands. Sakura was in the middle of the dance floor with her 3 best friends: Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata. They were all dancing, their drinks swinging dangerously in their hands.

Sasuke carefully examined the 4 girl's skills in dancing.

Hinata was pretty good, considering the fact she was a very shy girl... she was good for a shy girl.

Ten-Ten was surprisingly very good for the tomboy girl she was.

But Sakura and Ino had obviously been the best of them all. He could even say Ino was better then Sakura, but for some reason his eyes stayed glued on her. The way she moved, the way she swung her hips and swerved her body. The way her hair would fly up in the air...

When Sakura noticed him –actually she felt a pretty lusty chakra and turned only to see a Sasuke with lusty eyes- and smiled wickedly, struggling to pass through people as she made her way to him. As she came out of the crowd, he gripped her wrist and pulled her in front of him, his face inches away from hers.

Sakura smiled and leaned down to his ear. "We only got 4 minutes, Sasuke."

"Impossible to do..." He grumbled. Then he smirked. "Let's change this to a few hours."

* * *

**6- Halo – Haley James Scott**

His eyes turned to gaze in her own, a loving look taking over his usual monotone one.

Bliss filled Sakura's whole being. She felt like she had wings when he looked at her like this. She felt like she was on cloud number nine.

It was hard when they first got together. She had welcomed him with open arms when he came back to Konoha, only other's didn't. Sakura had never promised him it would be easy the whole way, and so they worked their whole way through. Seeing how much Sasuke changed as he was no longer selfish but actually put Sakura as his whole world, they slowly accepted him back.

Sakura didn't like the feeling of being his complete center of attention. She liked the attention from time to time, but she didn't like receiving too much. She just wanted to have a fair amount of attention and she wanted him to take care about himself better. She just wanted to... love him...

As simple as that.

* * *

**7- A place in this world – Taylor Swift**

What did she want now...? Sakura no longer knew. She no longer knew herself. She was a strong girl... or so it seemed... Ever since he left... she felt so lonely... so empty... like she didn't know herself anymore...

She walked down the road, looking down at the road with sad eyes. She knew she had to be strong for both Naruto and simply her entire village. She had to be strong if she wanted to get Sasuke back. But... it was so hard... so hard to be strong when she was so lonely... when she didn't know what she was supposed to do... when she didn't know what she was supposed to do in this world...

But I guess if she kept on walking and didn't look back, and if she just kept walking through the rain and the storms... she would get to find herself again... she would get to see the sun again... where everything would be clear... Maybe she could-

"Sakura."

She whipped around and her eyes widen before they returned to their normal size, her eyes gleaming with love and happiness as a warm smile crept on her lips. She ran into his arms and hugged him. "Sasuke-kun."

His arms snaked around her and her buried his head in the crook of her neck. "I'm back."

Yea... Maybe she could-

She smiled again.

-...find her place in this world...

* * *

**8- I'm grown – Tiffany Evans ft Bow wow**

Screw them all.

They didn't know her.

"_You're still the same."_

'_I am not.'_

She's grown.

"_You haven't grown Sakura-chan."_

'_I have damnit!'_

She's grown.

"_Sakura grow out of your pathetic hopeful mode."_

'_I'm not hopeful, I know he's gonna come back.'_

She's grown.

"_You should train more. You're weak."_

'_Stronger then I was before.'_

She's grown.

She's not the same weak pathetic girl anymore. She's not the fragile giddy and fan girly girl that wept so much. She trained under the Legendary Sannin, Lady Tsunade and became a very strong girl. She was strong willed. She was strong now both emotionally and physically. She'd grown out of her fan girl state and now had fan boys of her own running after her. She no longer was the same.

She's grown.

Now she was standing in front of him, panting and hunching slightly but still holding a firm position. He was just standing there, not even panting even though he was quite tired. His monotone eyes inspected her beat up figure. A smirk made it's way to his lips and his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You've grown." He stated.

She smiled. "Yes, Sasuke-kun. I've grown."

* * *

**9- Breathe into me – Red**

His blood leaked down muddy ground while the rain washed down on him. He stood there in his ultimate cursed seal form. His whole horrific bat-like body was leaking with blood profusely. He stood there, slightly hunched over, panting harshly and glaring at the body lying on the ground.

He killed him.

Finally.

After all these years...

He stumbled to the ground with a loud squish, his body almost sinking in the mud. His eyes fluttered shut slightly as the hard and big droplets of water fell on his face and body. He was still in his cursed seal form.

His eyes fluttered closed for a moment before opening to meet deep emerald ones.

He felt a warm fuzzy feeling as something lingered on his body, slowly moving upwards to the upper section of his body. The green light glowing from her petite hands gave it away. She was saving him.

"Sakura."

She looked up to him, jumping slightly.

"Arigato."

She stared, her eyes boring into his. And she smiled.

* * *

**10- Fallen Man – Relient K**

As Sasuke hit his opponent with his right foot, he felt another swift chakra and turned sharply to throw a kunai. Although the enemy dodged and threw his bloody and bruised body on the ground in a matter of seconds. Sasuke tried to stand up but couldn't and he only stared as his opponent charge to him a kunai in hand. He winced and closed his eyes, clasping a hand over his chest wound and hissing in pain as he looked down.

A loud shling of metal was heard.

Sasuke looked up and was met by a petite hand reached out to help him up. He looked to who the hand belonged to and saw dazzling green eyes. She beamed him a smile and he hesitantly took her hand, wincing as she gently helped him up.

She quickly healed him and beamed him another smile.

"Don't give up Sasuke-kun. It's not the end." She said softly.

And she swiftly turned around to beat up some more ninja's, helping Naruto and Kakashi out.

Sasuke could only stay there utterly baffled for a few seconds.

Before new strength overcame him and he was miraculously capable of fighting again.

All because of her words...

"_Don't give up Sasuke-kun. It's not the end."_

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**Alrighty im planning on doing this 3 more times for my three other couples but just not today! Haha! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review!**

**:D**


	2. ShikaIno

**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**PART 2!**

**Disclaimer: -groans- omg... this is annooooooying... I DON'T OWN NARUTO! –sighs irritably-**

* * *

**SECOND: SHIKAINO**

* * *

**1. We're all to blame – Sum 41**

Metal clashing endlessly, explosions heard here and there. Shikamaru barely dodged the kunai's thrown at him, one in particularly slashed through his cheek only very slightly. His eyes were wide in shock and he gritted his teeth, glaring at his opponent who threw the kunai's once again.

"Shikamaru!" A female voice called out.

Shikamaru ducked and disappeared in the shadows of the trees he was previously standing in front of. His opponent turned his head towards the one charging at him and Shikamaru's eyes widen once again at the recognition of the chakra. "Ino!" He shouted warningly, jumping down while performing his jutsu. The opponent froze and Ino jabbed her kunai in his stomach, earning a soft gurgle from him.

She looked to her surroundings and bit her lip, seeing everything –or at least almost everything- destroyed and burnt down. Her eyes watered as she saw every ninja from Konoha fighting for their village. Her pineapple shaped team mate joined her side and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"We're all to blame, Shikamaru." She whispered, her eyes glued on the dead body's on the ground.

"...Ino?" He questioned, tightening his grip on her shoulders.

"We've gone too far... We should've never... Oh... This is all...So..." She stuttered out, gripping his hand and starting to cry silently.

He tightened his grip and wrapped an arm around her middle section comfortingly, leaning down to her ear. "I know..." He simple whispered, tightening his grip on her gently once more.

* * *

**2- Never too late – Three days grace**

Shikamaru grimaced as he saw the dead bodies on the ground, blood surrounding them and plastering their clothes. He winced and closed his eyes._ 'Cruel world... never what I expected...'_

He heard his female team mate scream and rushed over towards where the voice was coming from, a kunai in hand, prepared to fight the cause of her screams. He stopped abruptly as he saw his blond haired team mate slouched over on two bodies on the ground, sobbing loudly and desperately. She was clutching what seemed like the man's shirt, which was drenched in blood.

His heart clenched as he recognized both the bodies. "Ino..." He whispered, kneeling down beside her. "Ino... It'll be alright..." He whispered soothingly, wrapping an arm around her, trying to bring her away from them.

She screamed and pushed him away, falling on their bloodily soaked bodies once again. Her face was smeared with their blood as she buried her head into them, crying loudly.

"Ino..." He whispered, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"**SHUT UP**!" She screamed, slapping his hand away and turning to glare angrily at him. "They're dead! My parents are dead! I couldn't... I couldn't... protect them..." She sobbed. "How can you say it'll be alright!?" She shouted angrily, the tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"Because it will... don't worry Ino..."

Ino sniffed and let out a choked sob. "I wanna die... Without them... I can't live... I don't want to be here... knowing they died that way..." She whimpered, clutching her kunai shakily and bringing it to her chest.

Shikamaru took the kunai in a flash. "It'll be alright. I promise." He whispered.

* * *

**3- Gomenasai – T.A.T.U.**

Ino stared at Shikamaru as he watched the clouds on his favourite hill. She smiled sadly when she remembered the incident that happened a year ago exactly. When she threw a fit at him, telling him how much she hated him and how much she never wanted to speak to him again. All because of a simple thing... His stupid sarcastic remark...about her.

She shook her head, trying to shake it out of her head. It was just stupid... they hadn't talked for that entire year... not even a single damn word. She missed him. She never realised how much she cherished his friendship until only a couple of months ago. She missed his laziness, she missed his stupid remarks, and she missed his smartass attitude... She just... missed him.

She also remembered the time she wanted to say she's sorry... it happened about a month ago... but... she just... couldn't do it... she thought he would be so angry at her... she thought he wouldn't want to forgive her because she threw away his friendship for such a stupid thing...

"...Ino?" His lazy voice drawled out questioningly.

She was snapped out of her reverie and she gasped, flinching on spot.

"...You can come out. I know you're there."

She stayed still, hoping he would prove himself wrong.

"I'm not stupid, Ino. Come out."

She breathed in deeply and jumped out of the tree, smiling. He went back to watching the clouds and her smile vanished. She sat down beside him, staring ahead blankly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked bluntly.

She narrowed her eyes to the ground sadly. "Shikamaru... I... I just... wanted to say..." She swallowed. "...I'm really sorry... It was stupid of me." She whispered, too low for him to hear.

"Hm? Sorry I didn't catch that."

She looked at him straight in the eye. "Gomenasai, Shikamaru. For everything."

He smiled.

* * *

**4- Face down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Shikamaru watched as Sasuke angrily snapped at her once again, pushing her to the ground and spitting on her before stomping off angrily. Ino cried out his name, reaching her hand out to his disappearing form before slumping on the ground and sobbing loudly.

Shikamaru growled lowly as Sasuke walked past him and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He glowered at Sasuke who glowered back just as deathly. "Do you feel like a man now?" Shikamaru hissed, tightening his grip on Sasuke's shoulder. "Do you feel manlier now that you push her around?" He hissed threateningly, tightening his grip painfully. Sasuke's face remained monotone. "Do you feel better now that she falls to the ground, beaten up and broken?!" Shikamaru shouted, pushing Sasuke away. "Guys like you make me sick." He hissed, turning away towards his team mate and kneeling down to help her up.

"Hn." Sasuke only smirked and walked away, leaving them both alone.

Shikamaru gently helped her sit up, his arms never leavings her shaking body. "S-Shikamaru..." She sobbed shakily.

Shikamaru hushed soft words to her. "It's alright Ino... It's alright..."

She continued to sob in his shirt. Shikamaru leaned down to her ear. "You shouldn't be with a guy like this Ino.. he doesn't treat you right..." He hushed.

She looked up to him with baby blue eyes sparkling with tears and a thoughfull look overcame. She smiled after a while. "You're right."

The next day the rumour ran around that Ino broke up with Sasuke...

And that her only words were: _"It's over! I've finally had enough of you!"_

* * *

**5- Your Body Is A Wonderland – John Mayer**

He wrapped his arms around her as both their lips connected in an affectionate and loving way. Her arms snaked around his neck as their lips moved against each other. Both their eyes were hidden behind their closed eyelids. Shikamaru parted for a few seconds, one of his hands coming up to brush away a bang from her face before connecting their lips once again and pushing her down on the bed. She fell down gracefully and smiled blissfully at him, grabbing his arms and bringing him down on her, connecting both their lips again.

His hands roamed under her shirt for a moment before they came to caress every curve they met as they wandered everywhere. She let out small pleasurable sounds as he continued caressing her body softly and lovingly, his lips leavings her lips and grazing her cheek and tracing her jaw line as made his way to her neck. As he arrived to her neck he deposed light kisses on her skin, his hands never leaving her wondrous body. As they found the bottom of her shirt, he slowly brought it up, stopping his butterfly kisses slightly before taking off the shirt and leaning down to capture her lips with his again.

Ino parted and giggled as he caressed her curves once again. "Shika... why do you like touching me so much... ? Even though it's not in the perverty way..." She whispered in his ear. He smirked and leaned down to her ear. "Your body is a wonderland, Ino." He murmured seductively.

Ino giggled once again, capturing his lips again.

* * *

**6- Sweet and low – Augustana**

A dark chocolate eyed girl ran over to a pineapple hair shaped man, a sad smile on her lips. She ran over to the man and surprised him by hugging his waist tightly, her eyes watering. The man looked down at her with surprised eyes. "Akemi?" He questioned. As he saw the tears running down her cheeks he was alarmed. "Akemi? Akemi what's wrong?" He worriedly asked, bringing her to him and hugging her petite body comfortingly. She sobbed slightly, tightening her hug. "D-Daddy... I... I just..." She let out a choked sob. "...It hurts s-so much..." She whimpered.

He pulled back to look at her broken hearted eyes and understood everything. "A boy?" He asked, frowning as her eyes widen slightly. The tears rolled down again as she nodded and let out another choked sob. Her father smiled. "Was he good looking?" She looked up at him with confused eyes and nodded. "And...?" He whispered, looking down to her. She shook her head confusedly. "...What?" She asked almost inaudibly. Much to her surprise her father laughed. "Liked him for his looks, no?" The girl blushed and shyly nodded. Her father put both his hands on her shoulders and beamed her a warm smile. "Anywhere you go, anyone you meet... remembered your eyes can be your enemies." He whispered softly, smiling warmly still.

The girl wiped her tears and looked in her father's dark chocolate eyes. "Love is painful daddy..." She whispered, wiping the upcoming tears. He smiled again. "The rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine, the wind is gonna blow and the water's gonna rise... well... love is both painful and beautiful... be patient my little princess." She smiled and hugged her dad.

A blond haired woman watched from afar, her baby blue eyes gleaming with happiness. "Oh Shikamaru... What a good father your are to your daughter..."

* * *

**7- Hero/Heroine – Boys Like Girls**

As he heard her painful grunt her was immediately dashed to his team mate's side and caught her before she could fall down the tree branch, carrying her to another stable one. He dared not look in her thankful eyes for he would remember the day before when she broke him apart... talking endlessly about her new boyfriend.

It had been going like that all day. She was distracted, he knew. And he'd been saving her bum ever since the ninja's ambushed them. It had to be at least the 15th time. He never talked to her though. "Shika watch out!" She shouted, throwing a kunai that hit the target's chest. The opponent fell to the ground and he nodded as a thank you.

It went on like this for hours, both saving each other's bum's since they were both distracted. But they never uttered a word.

As their mission finished, she ran up beside him and beamed him a smile. "Thanks for saving my ass earlier" She grinned. Shikamaru nodded his head simply, making her grab his arms and stop him. "Shikamaru what's wrong? You haven't uttered a word to me ever since this morning..." Shikamaru shrugged. "Hm." Ino narrowed her eyes to the ground sadly. "I just wanted to say thank you for being the hero today that's all." She murmured sadly. Shikamaru turned to look at her. "Why won't you go see your real little hero now, little heroine?" He bluntly replied, starting to walk once again.

Ino laughed. "I can't believe this worked... you're jealous!" She cried out, running in front of him and blocking his way. "It was a ploy Shika. I don't have a new boyfriend. You're my one and only hero." She whispered in his ear, pulling back and capturing his lips with hers.

* * *

**8- Rewind – Paramore**

She knew it wouldn't last! Damn it! She should've listened to what her instincts told her the first time she ever doubted their relationship would work! She should've known he would break the promises he made! And now he tried calling her endlessly, trying to apologize and explain why he was with that sand girl kissing her instead of at that restaurant where he promised he would meet her for their anniversary.

He said it was Temari's fault, that she kissed him and that when Ino ran away he pushed her away. But he didn't. It was all lies. She knew it wasn't true... and how? Other's saw. _Sakura_ saw. She saw what really happened. Shikamaru never pulled away, actually he deepened the kiss. They were practically making out.

Tch.

She should've known!

And now thinking about the incident of half an hour ago when she confronted him, telling her she knew what really happened... she knew she should've listened to her instincts the first time... because... he had ran away...

* * *

**9- Sucka for love – Danity Kane**

His touch.

His hugs.

His kisses.

His affection.

His words.

Everything he did...

It felt so god damn nice. So god damn addicting...

She was so deeply in love with that lazy genius. She never thought he could be the most gentle, the most affectionate and touchy man that could ever exist. Contrary to what many people believed, he always washed her with affectionate touches and kisses, and always whispered tender words into her ear. He always held her with meaning and care. He always was that good to her.

Ino was addicted to him.

Addicted to his touches, hugs, kisses, affection..

She wished it would never change.

* * *

**10- Perfect World – Simple Plan**

His eyes stared blankly at the moon up high in the night sky while his arms leaned lazily on his widow side. The image of Ino and her warm smile appeared in the night sky and he tore his gaze away, looking down at his wooden floor with teary eyes. He bit his lip and held back his tears, closing his eyes in attempt to throw away her image from his mind.

Why...

Why did she have to...

...leave him...

...in such...

...a rude way...

Few teardrops dripped down on the wooden floor as the image of her kissing another guy appeared in his mind.

That day...

That day he found out...

...That she...

...left him...

..for another guy...

His heart had been shattered. Just as she saw the way they both held each other so lovingly, looking at each other tenderly like teenagers in love. Shikamaru was enraged, jealous and heart broken at the thought of them.

He had lost her.

His only love.

His angel.

His whole world.

_His Ino._

**END**

* * *

**YUP! Better songs! I got carried away.. XD Hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review!**

**:D**

* * *


	3. NejiTen

**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**Yay part 3!**

**Disclaimer: -yawns loudly- I don't own Naruto... –yawns again and look at all of you with tired eyes-**

* * *

**THIRD: NEJITEN**

* * *

**1. Run to me – Nick Lachey**

Her tears ran down her flushed cheeks, dripping down her chin as she ran in the dark streets. She pressed her teeth together firmly, refusing to break down. This was not the time. She couldn't. Not today.

Lavender eyes watched as a bun haired girl ran past him as he was walking down the streets quietly, watching intently at the droplet flowing in the air as she ran. He recognized the girl and frowned. _'Ten-Ten...'_ he thought.

Without knowing why, he followed the girl.

Ten-Ten kept on running, not noticing the dark and evil chakra roaming around. She only took notice of it as a firm hand pressed on her shoulder and pushed her back, making her stumble to the floor in shock. Her tears streamed down her shocked face still, she was not able to make them stop flowing down.

A dark haired man smirked and slammed her against the wall, pressing his lips on her lips firmly and aggressively. Ten-Ten struggled weakly, not able to do anything since she had lost most of her energy crying. Her hair was pulled out of her hair tie, making a fearful cry escape her lips.

Someone pushed him off her and she cried out in fear, falling down from the wall and onto the cement floor. She continued sobbing loudly, her eyes shut tightly as the tears kept on running down quickly. A soft hand brushed her shoulder softly, and she squinted her eyes open, her vision blurred by her tears. She recognized the familiar form and let out a choked sob, reaching out for the person and clinging to them. "Ne... N-Neji..." She whimpered.

"Ten-Ten."

She pushed herself up and launched at him, hugging him tightly. He was caught off guard but as her sobs became louder, as if searching for comfort, he wrapped his arms around her and stroke her loose hair lightly.

"It's alright Ten-Ten. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you. I won't let you break."

"It's so hard Neji... So damn hard..." She whimpered out.

"It's alright Ten-Ten. If you're lost, if you ever need me, don't hesitate. Run to me." He whispered softly.

* * *

**2- Teenagers – My Chemical Romance**

And here they were again. Oh god. Trashing everything they saw, smirking at people evilly and cleverly, planning pranks and plans to steal a car, scaring other's with their emotional fits, laughing at blood on the screen. God. Honestly. What the hell were they? Monsters?

A brown haired boy smirked at him and approached him wickedly, making Neji glare at him almost deathly. _'Don't you dare go closer to me you little punk.'_ He thought, twitching as the boy came closer. Neji let out a loud throaty growl and the boy laughed, imitating him._ 'Annoying little brat!'_ Neji sneered in his mind. His eyebrows twitched and he stepped back, twitching more and more as the teenage boy approached.

"Keiji!" A familiar female voice called out.

The teenage boy turned around, making Neji twitch and take a few steps back._ 'Ugh. Teenagers. They freak the hell out of me.'_ He thought, shivering at the thought of them Yea ever since he got attacked by teenagers... errr... let's just say he didn't appreciate them much... The sight of his bun haired team mate made his eyes turn wide. "Ten-Ten?" he questioned. The said girl looked up to the man standing behind her cousin. "Neji?" She questioned back.

The teenage boy smirked and walked behind Ten-Ten casually, plopping into an innocent position behind her and smiling wickedly at Neji. Neji twitched again and his eyes widen as he pushed Ten-Ten forward, making her collide with Neji's chest and making both their lips connect.

They stared at each other with wide eyes before Ten-Ten sprang apart from him. She glared at Keiji before being pulled again by Neji, met by warm lips.

"Teenagers." He scoffed as he parted.

* * *

**3- Home – Daughtry**

He stared down at his bloody hands, before raising his eyes to the dark blue sky. The sound of her hearty laugh resounded in her ear as her chocolate brown eyes and cheeky smile appeared in the stars. His tired eyes sparkled with softness and he stumbled forward a few steps, his bloody hands clasped over his wound.

He reminisced the moments he spent with Ten-Ten just a few months ago. The beautiful night where they had made love for the first time, before he left for a mission. It was their goodbye. Neji was said to be gone for 4 months, but a month was added to his mission as there were mere complications added. He couldn't wait to see his weapon mistress. It had been five months. Five months ever since he last touched her soft skin. Ever since he last brushed her lips with his. He missed her. _So much._

Neji had fought about 6 dozens of men _alone_. It was hard as hell. He barely came out alive. And he was almost out of chakra.

But he was determined. He would come back. Come back to his home. Come back to his Ten-Ten. He was determined not to pass out from lack of blood and energy, he was determined to see her angelic face again. He wanted to kiss her lips, he wanted to hold her close, he wanted to whisper tender words in her ear, and he wanted to make love to her. He wanted to make it all up to her for their lost time.

He stumbled back against a tree and panted, eyes shut tightly as he continued to breathe unsteadily. He creaked an eye open and a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"I'm coming home..." He whispered, stumbling forward towards the gates.

* * *

**4- Button – The Pussycat Dolls**

"Hmmmm..."

"Ten-Ten."

"Hmmmmm..."

"Ten-Ten."

"Hm hm hm..." –giggles- "Yeessss?"

"Get off."

-Whiny voice- "Nooooo..."

"Ten-Ten. Get. Off."

"But Neji-kuuuuun"

-Silence-

"Hmmmm..."

"Ten-Ten."

-giggles again- "yessss?"

"Stop roaming your hands under my shirt."

"But it's so attraaaaactiiiiive..." –giggles-

"Get. Off."

-hiss- "Fine."

-silence- -stumbles-

"Ten-Ten."

-eyes wide- "Ten-Ten what are you-"

"I'm telling you to loosen up my button baby, uh huh, but you keep frontin, uh! I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, uh huh, but I ain't seen nothing! Uh!" Ten-Ten sang, staring directly at Neji as she was dancing on stage while holding the microphone to her mouth. "I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons baby, uh huh, but you keep frontin', uh! I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons ba- Ah!"

-silence-

-giggles-

"I knew that would work."

-smirk-

"Let's go loosen up those buttons now..."

-blush-

* * *

**5- You Set Me Free – Michelle Branch**

His fingers lingered over her skin and she fluttered her eyes open, met by lavender eyes looking deep within hers. His soft gaze made a smile creep on her lips and she giggled, closing her eyes again as he caressed her cheek. She leaned into his touch and breathed out blissfully, smiling lovingly. As she opened her chocolate orbs again, those lavender eyes dug deep within her soul, making her feel so transparent to him.

She smiled and leaned close to his face, connecting their lips in a short but meaningful kiss, smiling as he sighed contently and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her waist. As they parted she felt like she had wings of an angel, flying up on cloud number nine. They stared at each other, pure care found in their eyes, before he leaned in to kiss her on the lips lightly.

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled, remembering she wouldn't be with him if he hadn't practically thrown his life away for her. When he took a deadly hit she was supposed to have. When she saved his life.

"And life held its breath so I could see. And you set me free."

* * *

**6- Hotel California – Eagles**

Ten- Ten always enjoyed watching Neji as he strummed the tune of his favourite song. It was an old song, but hey Neji was always the kind of guy that preferred old songs then the new hip hop ones. Old classic soft tunes. She watched as he strummed the tune and hummed the lyrics, his eyes closed at he played and hummed. His face no longer was stiff or angry, neither was it monotone. It was soft and relaxed, maybe even somewhat happy.

Ten-Ten recognized the chorus section and joined into his humming, closing her eyes and smiling as she hummed along in synch with him, filling the whole room with peace and bliss. As Neji continued to strum the song, she continued to hum along with him.

It was the only time she would see him like this. The only time where they both felt so comfortable and that their bonds grew stronger. The only time they got closer. Without any words being exchanged.

As the strumming ceased, she fluttered her eyes open to see Neji strumming the last few notes and finally coming to a stop. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at Ten-Ten for a while before he nodded, a slight smile sneaking to his lips.

* * *

**7- Touch My Body – Mariah Carey**

The beat reached her ears and she smiled as her song came on the radio. She reached over to the volume button, completely ignoring the kunai's Neji had thrown her and turning up the volume greatly before gracefully dodging the kunai.

"Concentrate, Ten-Ten." Neji growled.

Ten-Ten smiled. "This is my song!" She giggled.

And as they began training, Ten-Ten dodged his weapons and attacks, swerving and moving gracefully and when she attacked she would do the same. Neji wondered if it was the song. Neji threw another kunai and watched as she swerved gracefully and dodged it easily, running over to him and encircling him elegantly before putting a kunai to his throat. Her eyes were closed but Neji was no fool, he knew Ten-Ten was fully capable of fighting with her eyes closed.

And without knowing, Ten-Ten then started singing to the song while her arm wrapped itself around Neji's arm and held it firmly to his side. "Touch my body, put me on the floor, wrestle me around, play with me some more, touch my body, throw me on the bed, I just wanna make you feel, like you never did." She sang beautifully, her breath fanning the side of his face.

Neji smirked and his hand slid to caress her side while his other gripped her wrist and swivelled her around, earning a gasp from her and making him be the one imprisoning her and not the other way around. Neji ran a hand under her shirt and caressed her flat stomach, making her gasp again. "N-Neji?" She breathed out.

"Shhh..." Neji hushed. "Isn't this what you just told me to do?" He hushed, his lingering over her skin and caressing her body.

* * *

**8- My Heart – Paramore**

Neji watched as Ten-Ten strummed her electric guitar, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. She leaned in to the microphone and opened her mouth to sing. "I am finding out that maybe I was wrong... That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone... Stay with me! This is what I need please..." She sang, her eyes saddened. Then she strummed electrifyingly and grinned. "Sing us a song! And we'll sing it back to you! We could sing our own! But what would it be without you? Ohhh..." Her smile never left her face as she kept strumming her electric guitar electrifyingly.

She then noticed Neji and her eyes widen, while her hand "I am nothing now... And it's been so long... Since I've heard a sound... A sound of my only hope... This I time I will be listening!" She cried out, singing the chorus once again. Her strumming died away slightly before she strummed sadly for a while and put her mouth near the microphone, a sad look in her eyes. "This heart it beats, beats for only you..." He listened as she repeated a few more times, more intense and strong after each time, as if she was singing her heart out to whoever this song was dedicated to.

As the song came to an end, she looked at Neji directly in the eye and her eyes watered. "My heart is yours..." She finished singing.

* * *

**9- Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

Neji watched his team mate as she jumped from tree to tree, her eyes focused ahead of him. They were on a mission together, just Ten-Ten and himself. Neji had loved her for a little while, and he longed to hold her. It was almost painful not to have her close to him. Ten-Ten noticed he was staring at her and she raised a questioning eyebrow at Neji. "What is it Neji?" She asked softly. He shook his head. "Nothing." He mumbled.

She looked at him worriedly before looking ahead once more and concentrating on jumping from tree to tree again. He looked at her again and sighed. It's not that he was scared of holding her, he knew Ten-Ten returned the same feelings as him. Heck it was so obvious. It's just... he couldn't permit himself to care right now...

He sighed once again and stopped, making her stop too. She turned and put a hand on his shoulder. "Neji, are you okay?" She asked softly. He raised his eyes to hers and slid her hand off gently, looking down again. "Ten-Ten... remember what I told you 3 days ago?" He almost murmured. Ten-Ten looked down.

"_Ten-Ten. As much as I hate to tell you this, I cannot permit myself to care about you as more then a friend. With everything going on, I wouldn't want to get you involved in this." "What... What are you saying?" "Please understand. I'm sorry."_

Of course she remembered. "...yes..." she answered quietly. She raised her eyes to his. "What about it?" His eyes dug deeper within hers and he only stared. Her eyes narrowed to the ground sadly before roughly being pushed against a tree, a pair of soft lips on her own. His lips bore into hers as he pulled back. "I don't want the world to see me, cause' I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, Ten-Ten... I just want you to know who I am." He whispered huskily.

* * *

**10- Nobody Knows – Pink**

Ten-Ten stared down at the moon hanging up in the sky while she lied on the side on her bed. She shut her eyes tightly as she felt the tears forming at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill. Her life was so hard, so complicated and so lonely. She felt empty every day, but was forced to force a smile to every one. She couldn't let them know.

Nobody knew she cried at night, nobody knew that when she simply said she was tired she in fact tried to find an excuse to run home and cry. Her parents dead, no siblings, no clan... nobody was there to take care of her... nobody was there to ask her what's wrong...

Nobody knew she was so devastated. Longing for someone to be there for her, hold her tightly against them and say it's all gonna be alright... He'd whisper tender words... kiss her pain away... would make her feel like this world isn't as bad as it seemed...

Nobody knew how painful it was to wake up every day, faking everything. Faking her happiness, her hyper-ness, her strength, her smile, her own damn self...

"Yea... Nobody knows but me..." She almost whimpered, sniffing loudly as more tears overflowed.

"Ten-Ten." He called out in a hushed but reassuring voice.

She turned sharply to look at the person behind her and her teary eyes widen while the droplets rolled down her cheeks and dripped from her chin.

"Neji." She whispered disbelievingly.

He stood against her wall, his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "I know too." He said coolly. She narrowed her eyes to the ground and he raised his head, opening his eyes to look at her sad, shivering and lonely form. "And I'm here to help."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Uhhh... OOC I know... but that was hard... I didn't have too many ideas... OKAY don't ask about the number 9, it made sense when I first started writing it and I was like "ohhh yah definitely it fits with the song..." but now that I read it again, I don't seem to understand too much... lmfao. Oh well... XD too late!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Review please m'dears!**

**:D**


	4. NaruHina

**1.Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**OKAY! Part 4!! And last! ;)**

**Disclaimer: YAY MUSIC YAY! BOO DON'T OWN NARUTO BOO!**

* * *

**FOURTH: NARUHINA**

* * *

**1. Diary Of Jane – Breaking Benjamin**

Naruto's ocean blue eyes watched as the young purple haired girl walked beside her team mate, her eyes narrowed to the ground sadly. He glared as her team mate wrapped an arm around her shoulder and grinned at her, giving her the peace sign and laughing as she giggled. Rage whirled inside him as he watched his arm around her shoulder and his sheepish grin.

"I like to see you smile, but I don't like to see you frown Hinata..." Kiba said, letting go of her shoulder and flashing her another grin.

She smiled. "Gomen. A lot of things on my mind that's all."

Naruto glared at the dog boy, something mad twirling in his stomach. _Jealousy_. He looked down to the small notebook in his hands and gripped it tighter. "He's written everywhere in her god damn journal... and I'm not..." He growled under his breath. "Something's getting in the way, something's just about to break... I'll still try to find my place in the diary of Hinata." Naruto whispered, leavings the bushes and disappearing out of sight.

He walked away from them, his hand gripping her journal tightly while his emotions swirled madly in the pit of his stomach, making him feel so sick and angry. That damn Kiba. That damn dog boy took his place.

He glanced back at the both of them walking, his eyes fierce. "I'll take it back. I'll get my place back in her diary. In the diary of Hinata."

And he walked away for the final time, not knowing Hinata had a new diary and that his name was written all over it...

* * *

**2- Lips of an angel – Hinder**

_Dring... Dring..._

Naruto picked up the phone, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hello?" He asked sleepily.

"N-Naruto-k-kun..." A female voice he knew all too well stuttered.

He was suddenly awake. "Hinata? Wait.. Wait are you doing calling me so late?" He whispered, walking in the next room quickly.

He heard a faint sob. "I-I'm sorry N-Naruto-kun... I just.. r-really needed t-to talk... to you..." She said, her voice cracking.

"Hinata? You're crying?" He was alerted.

"G-Gomen..." She whimpered.

"Shhhh... don't cry Hinata... Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" He whispered worriedly.

"I'm fine... W-Why are you whispering?"

"I can't be too loud. Sakura's in the next room..." He paused. "Sometimes I wish it was you..."

"It happens to me too." She said softly.

"I guess we never really moved on."

"I guess we didnt..." She whispered lowly.

"Kiba's there, right? Does he know you're talking to me?"

"Y-Yes."

"Will it start a fight?"

Pause. "I don't know... Does Sakura know you're talking to me?"

"No I don't think she has a clue..."

Pause.

"It's really good to hear from you Hinata..."

"It's good to hear from you too Naruto-kun..."

"I still love you."

"I still love you too..."

* * *

**3- It's been a while – Staind**

His eyes stared at the young lavender eyed girl in the picture frame. He was behind her, hugging her from behind and grinning happily while she smiled warmly. He missed her so much...

Now that he thought about it...

It's been a while since he last saw her... Since he first met her... well that was so long ago too...

It's been a while since he could smile and truly be happy...

Ever since she left he was devastated...

It's been a while since he could call her... whisper tender words and laugh with her...

It's been a while since he could say he was addicted... to her kisses... her hugs... her touch...

It's also been a while he could say he loved himself... now... he was just a drunken bastard... never good for anything... not anymore at least... not after she left him...

He just wished the pain would go away...

He just wished he could see her once again...

He just wished he could hold her...

He just wished he could get a hold of himself...

He wished he could tell her how sorry he is...

"Naruto-kun?"

Oh her soft voice... it's been a while since he last heard it...

Wait. What?

He turned and saw her standing there.

She smiled. "It's been a while."

Naruto was stunned. But soon after he smiled. "Yea... It's been a while..."

* * *

**4- For you I will – Teddy Geiger**

She was walking down the street, twirling a lock of purple hair around her finger shyly, looking at the nature. Her pale lavender eyes glimmering with such softness and care for the world... such a fragile being...

Naruto was wandering in the streets, looking around his surroundings and smiling as he saw kids playing ninja in the park and pretending to have super duper awesome cool jutsu's. He smiled kindly and looked forward again, his eyes fixed on a certain beautiful purple haired girl that was walking towards him. Or at least, in his direction. As he passed her, he couldn't help but gape at her beauty.

The young girl didn't seem to notice.

He gaped some more before shutting his mouth shut and taking a shortcut: the bushes. He pushed the vegetation away slightly, carefully examining the girl who had caught his attention earlier. Thankfully she had stopped and sat on a bench.

Naruto smiled.

He barely knew her... no actually... he didn't know her at all... but the strong feeling swirling in his stomach just couldn't be ignored... he felt like he could do anything for her... that young girl... that stranger.

"Excuse me, young man?" A female voice said softly.

He turned and found himself staring into deep lavender eyes. "H-Hm?" He stuttered, blinking rapidly. He stood up straight from the bushes as he recognized it was her.

The girl.

"I couldn't help but notice you have been staring at me for a few minutes."

He grinned nervously. "Well..."

* * *

**5- Pon De Replay – Rihanna**

The beat resounded into her ears and he heart pounded, the cause were the speakers pumped up so loud she couldn't even speak normally and almost had to scream.

"Come on Hinata! Let's dance!" Her best friend Sakura said, tugging at her hand.

"I c-can't..." She stuttered out.

Ino laughed this time. "Come on! Every girl knows how to dance! It's in their nature!" She gave her a wink, making Hinata blush.

"Maybe not me then..." She whispered, twiddling with her fingers.

Ten-Ten smiled at her. "Come on Hina!" She pleaded.

Hinata shook her head but was dragged by Ino and Sakura onto the dance floor.

"Hinata can dance?" Naruto almost yelled out in disbelief, watching as the girl was led to the dance floor.

All the guys turned to look at her.

Hinata luckily didn't notice.

"Come on let the beat flow through your body!" Sakura said, winking as she danced like a pro dancer.

And surprisingly Hinata did. She closed her eyes and relaxed, listening to the music and opening her eyes again, letting her hips flow to the beat of the song, while letting her instincts take over. Her arms were thrown into the air and she closed her eyes, throwing her head back to laugh softly. "This is fun!" She said, letting the beat control her entire body.

The results: Everybody saw a different side of Hinata that night.

...And Naruto drooled all over the place while watching her dance...

* * *

**6- One good reason – Rex Goudie**

Her sobs became louder and louder. "Get out Naruto-kun... get out... please..."

Naruto didn't step back, in fact he stepped closer. "I don't want to Hina-chan... I can't..."

"Well I want you to go!" She cried out.

He seemed hesitant at first. "Hina-chan..."

"Stop calling me that!" She shouted once again, burying her head in her hands and collapsing on the ground on her knees. "Leave... please..." She whimpered.

"Hinata... Give me one good reason." He whispered, kneeling down beside her.

She looked up with a tear stained and confused face.

"Give me one good reason, and I will walk away. Make my heart stop beating, and I'll forget you. Just tell me it's over and I will tell you goodbye. Give me one good reason and I'll be out of your life." He whispered, taking her small hands in his, his voice cracking at the end.

She stared as his eyes became watery. "Don't tell me cause' I'm an idiot. I know I am. But I'm an idiot in love with you Hina-chan. Tell me you're better off without me if you want... I'll... I'll leave... just... give me one good reason..." He quietly whispered.

"I... I..." Hinata could only stutter.

His thumb wiped her tears away. "Hina-chan..."

She lowered her eyes to the ground. "I don't want you to go."

Naruto smiled and brought the girl in his arms in a warm embrace.

* * *

**7- Here is gone – Goo Goo Dolls**

"Hinata?" Are you alright?" Naruto asked the girl crying on the bench, her legs brought up to her chest while she cried with her head buried within them. Her arms were clasped around her legs, holding them tightly against her chest.

She let out a choked sob as a response. "Gomen... I'd like to be alone... Gomen..." She whimpered.

"I'm not the one who broke you Hina-chan, I'm not the one you should fear. Let me help you." He whispered softly, taking a seat beside her. She looked up to him with a broken tear stained face. She hiccupped, her eyes showing pure heartbreak.

"Did he break up with you?" Naruto asked, his eyes darkening at the thought of the dog boy.

Hinata nodded, breaking in another fit of tears.

Naruto cracked a smile, even though he was raging inside. That damn boy.

"Talk to me, Hinata." He said softly.

She shook her head.

He wanted to be all she needed. All she wanted. He wanted to be with her, he wanted to be there to catch her when she fell.

She looked up, hear eyes glimmering with tears. "Somehow here is gone." She whispered sadly, leaning her head on his shoulder for comfort.

* * *

**8- Same girl – R Kelly ft Usher**

"Ah Naruto! Dawg! What's up?!"

"Kiba! Yo! Nothing much! Met this girl..."

"Aw man me too! She's fabulous..."

"Perfect."

"Curvaceous body..."

"Beautiful long hair..."

"Breathtaking eyes..."

"Her hair is purple..."

"Her eyes are lavender color..."

"What?"

"What?"

"...Would she perhaps live in Konoha?"

"And would her last name be Hyuuga?"

-stare- (both) "Yes"

"Is she talented with the Jyuuken?"

"Yes. Does she have a cousin named Neji Hyuuga?"

"Yea... Hiashi is her father?"

"Oh god... We've been messing around with the same girl..."

"Same girl..."

"N-Naruto-kun!"

"Kiba-kun!"

Both boys watched as the two lavender eyed girls ran over to them. A younger looking once launched at Kiba and kissed him.

The older and shy looking one hugged Naruto and smiled, a blush forming on her cheeks.

They looked at each other. "Sisters. Same hair color, same eyes..."

They grinned. "Not the same girl."

* * *

**9- Hate I don't really like you – Plain White T's**

Naruto just couldn't believe it...

The shy girl... that loved him all along... ever since he was a small boy...

She broke him... broke him into pieces...

His heart was shattered...

After all these years she waited for him, couldn't she wait one last day before running up to another guy and giving up on him?

He could just see the imagine playing in his head all over again...

Her hugging another guy...

...With all her might...

he couldn't believe it...

He disliked her so much now. Hated her – no hate was too much of a strong word...

He disliked her so very very much...

..Or did he really?

Was he just upset?

Too confusing...

"Naruto-kun?" The female squeaked.

He turned sharply, almost glaring at her. "Hm?"

He then noticed the boy behind her. The boy she was hugging earlier.

"H-How are you?"

Naruto shrugged, glaring at the boy behind her.

Hinata noticed and a small smile tugged at her lips. "O-Oh... Well... t-this is my cousin, Akimechi Hyuuga. Akimechi, this is Naruto Uzumaki."

Akimechi smiled. "Yo."

Naruto was too stunned to answer. "That's the boy you constantly talked about right?" Akimechi asked, pointing unsubtly to Naruto.

Naruto's ears almost perked up like a shocked kitten.

He saw Hinata blush deeply.

Akimechi smirked.

* * *

**END**

* * *

**lol that's done! :D I had fun... they're all pretty much happy endings no? haha. I don't wanna go up and check... anyway... lmfao... wow... yay done with the game! That was fun but sooo hard... and omg I can't even imagine how hard it would be to do this game and KEEP THE CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER! :O**

**MY FAVOURITE IS THE HINDER ONE! ITS SOOO CUTE! i love the song soooo much!**

**wow.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**

**:D**


End file.
